This invention relates to gate closing devices, and more particularly to a gate closing device having a uniquely simplified construction for economical manufacture, ease of installation and durability in operation; the instant device being particularly well adapted for use in connection with large, heavy industrial-type gates.
As is well recognized, a wide variety of closing devices for gates, doors and the like have been provided heretofore in many different forms and arrangements, most all of which include rather complex structures which require a rather extensive manufacture and rather involved installation and mounting procedures. Moreover, it has been found that these disadvantages are only further compounded in closer constructs which are arranged for use in connection with very large and heavy gate structures as are typically found on ranches, farms and commercial sites where the gate openings must accommodate passage of large vehicles, animals and the like. The present invention provides an extremely simple closing apparatus structure suited for use on any gate structure from very lightweight units to the most heavy of commercial/industrial type.
In its basic concept, this invention provides an elongated coil spring particularly configured and arranged to be installed over one of the corresponding vertical members mounting the hinges of a fence gate, those being either the vertical frame member of the gate or the corresponding gate post set into the ground, the coil spring clamped into position thereon by a clamp member engaging one terminal end of the coil spring, the opposite terminal end of the coil spring providing a laterally projecting end portion arranged to extend into abutment with the associated, opposite hinge-mounting gate post member of the fence (or with the vertical frame member of a fence gate), whereby pivoting movement of the gate causes tensioning of the coil spring by virtue of its clamped engagement and abutment with the associated fence and gate members, the stored energy of the coil spring urging the gate member toward its closed position.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely the provision of a gate closer apparatus that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages associated with gate closing apparatus of the prior art.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a gate closer apparatus of the class described which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture and simplified installation.
Still another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a gate closer apparatus of the class described which utilizes no moving parts per se and yet is fully adjustable by a user to achieve desired tensioning of the apparatus on a gate to accommodate various gate weights and sizes and closing speeds as may be desired or needed.
Yet another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a gate closer apparatus of the class described which is particularly well adapted for use on large, heavy commercial and industrial type gates.
A further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a gate closer apparatus of the class described which is arranged to be usable alternatively, as may be desired or needed, on either right or left hand opening gates and for inward or outward swing tension functions, as well as for tensioning a gate for both inward and outward swing and return to a central, closed disposition.
A still further object and advantage of this invention is to provide a gate closer apparatus of the class described which is installable on an erected fence gate or post without any disassembly of the components of the gate or post.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.